Variable frequency drives may handle high voltages and high currents in a number of applications including, for example, heating, ventilation, air conditioning, or refrigeration (HVACR) systems. An individual may be seriously injured or other components of or connected to the variable frequency may be damaged during the testing of the control system for the variable frequency drive. There is a need to provide testing and evaluation of the control system of the variable frequency drive. Existing approaches suffer from various shortcomings relative to these and other needs such as the need for cumbersome and expensive equipment, computational complexity and inefficiency, failsafe shortcomings, inability to simulate various modes of operation and/or failure modes and others. There remains a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.